Cracked DoorZ
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: The doors had always closed on him inside forgotten rooms. He lived behind doors and died there. And now, finally, when it seems he have reached the eternal freedom, he is still locked behind the ultimate door. Forever. ONE SHOT.


**Cracked Doors**

FAB: Hello, how are you? AniManGa readers and ANGST lovers are always welcomed! I'm working on some new YGO FICS, but the plans are for BeyBlade as well. ANGST is regaining control over the world right now…Soon it comes and gets you… !-! Oops! Wrong script!

**_Summary:_** The doors had always closed on him inside forgotten rooms. He lived behind doors and died there. And now, finally, when it seems he have reached the eternal freedom, he is still locked behind the ultimate door. Forever. ONE SHOT, and some lyrics from _FlEsH AnD BoNeZ_ © ANGST song "Forever Forgotten And Alone".

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO!..._**but I wish I could, though. **If I had owned YGO, I could have bashed Yami AWAY!**

Anyway…let's just go on with the introduction…

**_Rating:_** I think it is PG 13 (Or their new T) just because I don't know how else to rate this one. It's not really that hard. It is slight depression FIC, I think I described some of the feelings other viewers felt during the Noah's Unreal World Challenge, and just…Write something ANGSTY and nice.

**_Important!_** If you read this one, and you like it, or you don't like it, please REVIEW! Any feedback welcomed. But if you are very busy and you think that isn't worth even reading, then don't. But it is REALLY important to **review** and help people improve their writing. Thank you.

And now…THE FIC! Good luck!

**_Cracked Doors_**

…His bare feet rested on the hot sand as he lay down, exhausted. He has played for all the morning, bathing in the sun that rose above the sea shore. It was so pleasant to run from the waves, and wait for them to reach his body and wash him with hot pure sea water. He was building a sand castle earlier, and made it so high, that he could almost enter the sand building and pretend it is his new home. But a sudden wind blow ruined his work and sent the sand flying everywhere. So now he decided to rest.

…He didn't have to hurry. He just took his time to relax. The warm sun rays caressed his body, and the sand was so soft, almost as soft as his bed was…But he couldn't sleep. He hasn't slept for six years now, days turning into months, months into years. And he was left the same, the same 12 years old boy; he hasn't grown even in inch since then. His bright blue eyes looked on the rising sun with emptiness, and he didn't know what to feel, because all his feelings were gone now, with the heart he once had.

…He got up and shook the sand from his body. He started running aimlessly, looking around to see legendary creatures flying in the sky. The landscape changed; now he run on a paved way, among mountains and clouds. The time was bending around him, as the scene changed again; he walked into spacious room, fully dressed, and sat before a huge table. The work had to be done; his studies must progress, or he won't able to prove himself to his father. Blue eyes were closed, as he focused. Thousands of libraries opened before him. What should he study today? Physics? Biology? Geography? Maybe some History?

…During World War II, the USA dropped two atomic bombs on Japan's cities, in order to make the Japanese army surrender. On August 6, 08:15 a.m. the first bomb on Hiroshima was dropped and as immediate result 80,000 people were killed…

…He left the library after reading all the files about the atomic bomb and the hydrogen bomb experiments. He headed to another library. Now it's the time for his math lessons…

…lnXe+lnX-lnXe2+2.70/5e…

…Later, after he had solved the math exercises, he read his literature and analyzed some great poetic masterpieces, and wrote a song himself.

_I pull on the switch of light _

_I want to light my soul _

_Reaching the untouchable bright _

_Inside my darkened core _

…His studying for today was over, and he felt exhausted again. That was the only feeling remained inside of him. His exhaustion. He exited the libraries folder, and appeared again in his bedroom. The room was so beautiful: it had big open windows, where the cool breeze lightly blew the turquoise curtains, and his bed stood there, alongside small table with small reading lamp. He threw his clothes on the floor, not caring much about them, he just evaporated them away. He lay in the bed, pulling on the thin covers over his small body. He rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

…But no sleep came. The stillness engulfed the world when suddenly...

…He open his eyes with sudden rush and fear crawled to his face. The windows were closed with loud knock. He looked on his room, and suddenly felt new strange sensation. The room was…Well, too thin, too small…The windows and the door closed…

…But why should he fear the door? He was always left behind closed doors when he was real. He hated the feeling even then, but it was tolerable. Now he just couldn't bare the closed door.

…He stood up, and went to open the door. His small hand reached the handle, and he pushed. But nothing happened. The door was locked.

…He shuddered with uncontrollable fear. The door was locked.

Memories plunged his mind immediately:

/He, only 6 years old, studying in a locked room. His father left him there until he finished his homework assignments.../

/10 years old. Punishment in his room. He was left behind the closed door for two days because he failed some stupid tests. He was so hungry, and cried. And the shame of been humiliated in front of his teachers…/

/5 years old. Father left the house and forgot about him. He had a very important business meeting, and left the child alone. He sat in the locked house and waited as a dog for someone to let him out for a walk. He could eat and watch TV, but he felt so…Suffocated…/

/11 years old, he took the elevator to his father office. The elevator broke in the middle of floors, and he waited seven hours in the suffocating room until he was rescued…/

/8 years old. Again he had to study and study and study behind his locked door. He sat there for three days, dazing and daydreaming, yet he managed to complete the work. He was ill afterwards, he remembered two weeks of lying in bed and suffering some weakness and head spinning…/

/And the worst…He remembered running on the road on the way to Kaiba Corp. He completed his greatest chemistry research, and got the highest grade on this assignment. The teacher was proud of him, and wrote about his great job to his father. He was on the way to give the work to his father; he didn't saw that car…

…Then was pain. So much pain again…He remembered only cold feeling, like he was drowning in cold water and his lungs screaming for air.

_I pull off the switch of myself _

_Letting me rest in my sleepless death _

_And these are the times I feel all alone _

_Broken and forgotten forever_

He remembered waking up and feeling so strange…He walked towards the door of his bedroom, and pulled the handle. But the door refused to open. He tried again and again…And then he understood. The door wouldn't open, he was locked there forever. The thought sent shivers down his spin…/

…His hand was covered by cold sweat now. He pushed the handle again, but the door remained closed. His hand shivered as he panicked. He grabbed the handle furiously, and pushed the door as hard as he could. At the next moment he found himself on the floor in the corridor. He was out, he was free again…

…The next hours he spent in the system administration, trying to understand why he couldn't open that damn door. He found no answers. And he got out of the file feeling exhausted like he was never before.

…His thoughts were spinning, he couldn't bare it anymore. He found himself on a mountain, then in the sea, sitting on a tree, floating in the space…The stars closed on him, crushing him down, just like that hit on his last day, killing him…

…What happened to his world? His eternal world, his ultimate freedom? Nothing was there to tell him what to do…Nothing was there to yell at him, or make him study or lock him again…He had eternal spaces, he had universes of worlds to explore, he had thousands of libraries full of information. He could do everything. But he was lost…Lost within himself…

_I sit on my windowsill _

_I look at the sun setting down_

_Darkened already is my room _

_I think I'll drown _

_Drown in my own thoughts _

…This world…All this fake existence…All was a lie. Everything he had here was a lie. The food wasn't real. The shore and the sea, and the stars. Even his room, even his bed, all was just the same fake reality. And he was locked here. Locked here forevermore. He had nothing from himself, even his hands and legs weren't real, and his face…His hair…Everything…The only thing he was…Was locked in that ball.

…He felt so small, so wrapped within himself, so…Unreal. Disgusting. Dirty.

…Noah surfed to the wires part. He didn't like that part of the Unreal World. It reminded him that his reality was nothing but false pretending. Nothing more than a drawing with few computer chips and thousands of crossed wires.

…His unreal hands cast about in the dark, searching…Desperately searching…

…Finally, he reached the switch. Feeling uncomfortable in the thin space he had, he almost couldn't move a single small finger. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from his false blue eyes. He closed them for the last time, and pulled the switch off.

…He felt the pain again. But this time it was real…The sleep engulfed his mind. Forever from now on. He was out.

…The door was opened, and in the perishing light, two tear marks were shining on the cold black floor.

* * *

FAB: Oh, well…I just feel that Noah is kinda forgotten…But I didn't mean to make him claustrophobic…Yet no one wants to write about him some good ANGST… 

Hope you liked it!

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**

Goodbye,

FlEsH AnD BoNeZ


End file.
